


One Sleepless Night

by BotchedExperiment



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Sickfic, TARDIS interior headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara sniffled  and cocked her head at the bottle “What is it?”</p>
<p>“Not entirely sure.” He stared at the bottle thoughtfully, “Should do the trick, though!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> written almost 2 years ago and never posted. Woops.  
> I think that it was meant to take place after Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS. Enjoy!

The Doctor had been waiting until his companion had gotten the proper amount of sleep (remembering how exhausted she seemed after their last adventure) but now he was ready for the next adventure! And he hoped she would be, too.

“Clara!” the Doctor shouted with enthusiasm as he ran up to the door of her bedroom. He knocked and waited for the sound of footsteps. A few seconds of silence passed, and those few seconds, began to worry him. Normally she would be shouting something along the lines of “Alright I’m awake!” or “Just a minute!” but today, nothing.

“… Clara?” the Doctor repeated curiously. After an attempt at opening the door, he remembered that she preferred it locked, and after what had recently happened with TARDIS, the Doctor couldn’t blame her

He didn’t enjoy unnecessarily forcing doors open with his sonic. Well, yeah he did, but he was aware of the fact that it wasn’t socially acceptable. This time he decided to make an exception. He cracked the door open and peeked in, only to see an empty bedroom.

“Well, All right.” He mumbled to himself as he walked off. Besides the soft hum of the TARDIS engine, the corridors were silent as he searched for his friend. Finally hearing clanking of some sort, he entered a room which was revealed to be the kitchen. A room he hadn’t been in for a very long time, mostly because he would choose eating alien foods over making his own meal, completely alone. That, and the last time he’d been in that room was when Amy insisted on cooking that very interesting dinner for the Doctor, River, Rory, and herself. Needless to say, the Doctor wasn’t too eager to return to any of the rooms which had been salvaged from previous interiors of the TARDIS.

Unlike the console room, the kitchen was bright, giving a rather warm feeling like the TARDIS once had. It was an interesting room, old cupboards with mismatching knobs hung on the wall. Everything looked a bit thrown together, similar to the TARDIS console. In the center of the room was an old wooden table the Doctor obtained decades ago. And there, at that table, sat Clara Oswald, sipping a cup of tea in her pajamas.

“Ah!” the Doctor exclaimed, rather relieved to find his companion safe and sound “Clara, there you are!”

“Mhmm, here I am.” she said, eyes focused on her cup of tea.

The Doctor plopped down in the chair next to hers. Even with the amount of sleep that she had gotten, Clara still looked tired. “When did you wake up?” he asked her with slight concern.

“Four hours ago.” Clara admitted, fully aware that this meant she’d only had three hours of sleep.

“Trouble sleeping?”

She nodded.

“When I have trouble sleeping, I listen to Raxacoricofallapatorian lullabies. Quite unsettling. They make you want to fall asleep so you don’t have to listen to them anymore.”

She was about to ask him what the hell he was talking about, but soon thought better of it, “No, it’s not that I can’t fall asleep. I was able to fall asleep just fine, but I woke up feeling-“

Before Clara had a chance to finish her sentence, the Doctor stood and put his palm to her forehead, while scanning her with his sonic.

“Um, Doctor? Wha-“

“Now, there must be something for colds in here!” the Doctor opened cupboards and drawers until he pulled out a small glass bottle and sat it on the table in front of his companion. “Drink that and I can guarantee you’ll feel absolutely amazing by the end of the day!” he flailed his arms clumsily like he always seemed to do when trying to express something.

Clara sniffled and cocked her head at the bottle “What is it?”

“Not entirely sure.” He stared at the bottle thoughtfully, “Should do the trick, though!”

Clara timidly picked up the bottle and began to drink its contents. After one sip, she swallowed hard and threw it back on the table “Eck!” she grabbed her tea, which was now room temperature, and started to gulp it down to drown out the taste of the liquid.

“Ah, right. Forgot about the taste.”


End file.
